The present disclosure herein relates to a laser device, and more particularly, to a laser device and methods for manufacturing the same, in which an optical resonator including a pumping light source and a gain medium is integrated on a single substrate.
As data transmission speeds, power consumption, and the like have faced limitations in fields related to semiconductor memories and CPU chips, a technology of implementing light interconnection capable of transmitting/receiving data through light on a silicon wafer has been attracting attention. Thus, active devices such as optical transmitters or optical receivers and optical passive devices such as optical distributors have reached an application phase through a lot of research and development.